


I'm going to take care of you

by GatoRose1805



Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, athinon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRose1805/pseuds/GatoRose1805
Summary: Tras rescatarla de entre las llamas, Athos lleva a Ninon a un lugar seguro
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & Athos | Comte de la Fère, Aramis | René d'Herblay & d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon, Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon, Athos | Comte de la Fère/Ninon de Larroque, d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère
Series: Everyone knows that drunkards and lovers have a protecting diety [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926076
Kudos: 4





	I'm going to take care of you

\- ¡PARAD! ¡LA PENA HA SIDO CONMUTADA! – gritaba Athos a todo pulmón, mientras recorría el patio en unas pocas zancadas hasta llegar a la pira que ardía en su centro. - ¡LA PENA HA SIDO CONMUTADA!  
\- ¡Órdenes del Cardenal! – Porthos y Aramis llegaban un segundo después, y comenzaron a apartar los fardos de paja ardiendo que rodeaban el patíbulo donde Ninon rezaba las que creía ser sus últimas oraciones.  
Cuando logró hacerse paso entre las llamas, Athos subió a la tarima y desató las manos de Ninon del poste, quien ya empezaba a acusar los efectos del humo que la rodeaba.  
\- ¿No moriré hoy? – le preguntó a Porthos, sin entender del todo qué pasaba, mientras Athos la tomaba de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar al suelo.  
\- Hoy no, madame – le respondió este. Una vez lejos de las llamas, la joven fue hacia Aramis, y puso una mano sobre la de este, a modo de agradecimiento por cómo la había consolado en sus peores momentos  
– Vuestro Dios no me abandonó al final.  
Las quejas de Porthos sobre aquel comentario no llegaron a alcanzar los oídos de Ninon ni de Athos, que se alejaban de aquel funesto lugar, sin cruzar más palabra con nadie más. Ella le seguía a donde fuera que la estuviera llevando, pues estaba tan abrumada por las emociones y el humo que apenas era consciente de lo que la rodeaba.  
Llegaron a la entrada del convento, donde Athos la ayudó a subir a su caballo; él montó inmediatamente después, detrás de ella, para poder sujetarla mientras llevaba las riendas del animal y los llevaba de vuelta a París. Ella, al sentirse segura entre sus brazos, se recostó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.  
Llevó al caballo a medio galope hasta llegar al cuartel de los mosqueteros, y al llegar desmontó veloz, y ayudó a Ninon a hacer lo mismo, para después cogerla en volandas al ver que no se sostenía por sí misma y llevarla a su habitación. Allegar, la tumbó lo más delicadamente que pudo en su cama, y fue a buscarle un vaso de agua.  
\- ¿Dónde…? – empezó a preguntar ella, intentando incorporarse un poco. No reconocía aquel lugar. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama, y la ayudó a beber agua mientras le hablaba.  
\- Shh, tranquila, estáis a salvo. Estáis en París, en el cuartel de los mosqueteros. Aquí Richelieu no podrá haceros daño, no lo permitiré. _Yo voy a cuidaros_ , os o prometo.  
\- Gracias. – le respondió con un susurro, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y caer rendida sobre la almohada.  
Verla tan indefensa le partía el corazón a Athos. La cubrió torpemente con una manta, y fue a abrir la ventana de la habitación. Gracias a su experiencia en batalla, sabía que cuando a un soldado se le asignaba un puesto junto al cañón, al tiempo debía ser sustituido, debido al humo que este desprendía. Supuso que el humo de una pira debía provocar un efecto similar, por lo que Ninon iba a necesitar aire fresco en los pulmones. Seguidamente, se dirigió a la puerta con objeto de hacer guardia a la entrada de su habitación, por si al Cardenal se le antojara cambiar de idea y enviar a sus guardias rojos a terminar con Ninon.  
Pero justo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, se giró para mirarla. Allí tumbada, su rostro ya reflejaba de nuevo paz. El miedo que momentos antes había en su semblante, la incertidumbre, habían sido reemplazados por serenidad. La serenidad de quien se sabe protegido y a salvo. Y sin saber muy bien cómo, Athos se vio contagiado de aquella paz, y comenzó a sentir que, después de todo, tal vez aquello acabara bien y que por una vez Richelieu no se saldría con la suya.


End file.
